


Bounce a Coin Off Your Witcher

by Llama1412



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Femdom, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and just a hint of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Jaskier has lots of thoughts about Geralt's arse in leather pants. And then they get stuck in a small room together.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 7
Kudos: 264





	Bounce a Coin Off Your Witcher

**Author's Note:**

> For [mix_kid_ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mix_kid_ao3/pseuds/mix_kid_ao3) and Little Dragon on Discord. 
> 
> Prompt: Geralt's arse in leather pants

Geralt always wore very tight pants. He claimed loose clothing would hinder his ability to move in a fight, but Jaskier was pretty sure Geralt knew exactly what his ass in those pants did to people.

Did to him.

Gods, but Jaskier want to worship that ass, wanted to smack it red, lick it sopping, fuck it hard, and most of all, just _feel_ it against him. 

This wasn’t how he’d expected to get his chance though. A hunt had gone horribly, terribly wrong, in that it had been a set up all along for some random Earl to sell a Witcher to the highest bidder – though Jaskier was a little confused on who these bidders might be. Usually, people were reluctant to pay Geralt the agreed-upon amount, much less more.

Whoever he was hoping to sell to, the Earl had lured them into a trap, and now they were trapped in a broom closet. A very cramped broom closet.

Jaskier had been shoved in as an afterthought, the Witcher’s bard clearly not a threat. This meant that he stumbled directly into Geralt’s back before the door slammed closed on his own arse. 

It was official. Jaskier hated this Earl. 

He focused on his hatred for the Earl, because that was much safer than focusing on the gorgeous curves pressed against his hips. And then Geralt _moved_.

The sound Jaskier made was absolutely not a squeak, thank you. But he did grasp Geralt’s hips tightly to stop him wiggling. “Geralt, there isn’t enough room in here for you to move around!”

“We can’t just _stay_ here,” Geralt growled and made some sort of movement that shoved his ass back into Jaskier’s crotch.

Jaskier could admit that he’d whimpered. Quietly. But not quietly enough for Witcher senses.

“Jaskier?” Geralt’s head turned to the side to look at him. “Are you–” His nostrils flared suddenly, and Jaskier would swear Geralt’s pupils dilated abruptly in response. Oh gods, could he smell Jaskier? “You’re aroused.” Geralt said bluntly.

“I’m aware, thank you.” Jaskier bit out. “That’s why I told you not to move. There’s nowhere to go, anyway.” 

“Hmm.” Jaskier could feel the vibrations of Geralt’s hum in through his chest where it was pressed against Geralt’s back. Then Geralt flexed back against him.

Jaskier let out a strangled whine. “I said don’t move,” he gripped Geralt’s hips tight enough to bruise a human. But Geralt was a Witcher and human strength meant little to him. Instead, Geralt rolled his hips back again, rubbing his leather-clad arse against Jaskier’s cock. _“Fuck!”_

“Hmm,” Geralt’s hum sounded almost satisfied, and Jaskier could see the corner of his lips curl up.

Fine then. Two could play at that game. Jaskier dug his nails into those damned leather pants and dragged Geralt back to grind against him. The front of Jaskier’s pants was already getting wet, and the friction of his clothes against his cock without enough slick grated, and yet he couldn’t stop. Now that he’d been allowed to feel Geralt’s ass against him, how could he ever stop?

And Geralt – the noises he was making, the way he leaned forward the slightest bit, tilting his arse back into Jaskier’s thrusts, the way he’d shoved three of his own fingers in his mouth to muffle the sounds he was making.

“Fuck, Geralt,” Jaskier flexed his hands on Geralt’s hips, loosening his hold with one hand enough to slide around to cup Geralt. Before he could touch him, Geralt’s hand – the one that had been in his mouth, his fingers still wet with saliva – grasped his wrist and pulled it up his chest instead, until Jaskier could feel the hard point of Geralt’s nipple under his palm. Geralt’s hand stayed pressed against Jaskier’s, guiding him to roll the heel of him palm across his nipple.

Jaskier ground his clothed cock against Geralt’s arse and leaned forward to bite at Geralt’s throat. With one hand braced against the wall and the other clutching Jaskier’s, Geralt didn’t have a free hand to stop the noises leaking out of his mouth now – whines and pleas and moans and it was all so delicious. Jaskier could feel himself approaching the edge. “Geralt, fuck, I’m gonna–”

Geralt shuddered against him with a long drawn out moan, his muscles twitching.

“Did you just–”

“Fuck, shut up,” Geralt was aiming for demanding, but the words came out as a whine. Jaskier hugged Geralt to him and thrust three more times before he came in his pants, teeth digging into the leather covering Geralt’s shoulder.

Before they’d even managed to catch their breaths, the lock clicked behind then and the door was opened. Since a great deal of Jaskier’s weight had been resting on the door, this meant he went tumbling to the floor.

Sprawled on his back, he looked up to meet the judgmental gaze of Yennefer of Vengerberg.

“Well,” she said. She stepped around him, glancing inside to see Geralt leaning against the far side of the cupboard, staring at her with wide eyes and a flushed face. “I see you boys started without me.” Yennefer lifted her foot until her heel pressed delicately into the wet spot on the front of his trousers. Jaskier flushed in mortification, but when Yenn’s heel pressed down with the slightest bit of pressure, he found himself rolling his hips into it, spreading his legs wider.

“I’ll just have to make sure you get cleaned up, won’t I?” Yennefer’s smirk promised enough to make Jaskier’s head spin, and he let out a soft moan.

If there was any sight comparable to Geralt’s arse in leather pants, it was the view of Yennefer’s thick thigh, black leather garter belt just visible under the hem of her dress.


End file.
